


Training Tim

by LovelyandSad



Series: Slice of Life and Death [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Self-Defense, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: Really short and I might expand it later on.





	Training Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and I might expand it later on.

“Woah!” Harry cried, falling into a crouch to avoid Ray’s kick.

Tim watched from a nearby bench as the two lightly fought. No hits had landed yet nor had anything more than a few kicks and punches been thrown.

Someone sat beside Tim and watched the two go at it. They turned to Tim and he saw a quick flash of a smile.

“I saw you three walking through the park together,” they reached out to hand Tim a card. “I’m an instructor at a local self-defense center. Those two look like they know what they’re doing.”

Tim nodded, still looking at the card in his hand. Simon Masters. Why does he know that name?

“Well, my number is on there.” Simon stood and leaned down to speak. “If they’re up to it, give me a call, yeah?”

Walking away, Tim looked up to see both Harry and Ray staring at Tim in askance. He just shrugged and waved the card through the air.

Maybe this wouldn’t be a bad idea?

_______

Two days later, Tim wished he could go back in time and slap his younger self. Who thought self-defense with Harry and Ray would be a good idea?

Despite almost half a year of training already under his belt, Tim’s muscles felt like they were being burnt. Groaning from his place on the floor, Tim glared at Harry’s hand.

Sighing, he grabbed the hand and let it pull him up. Ignoring Harry’s laugh at his grin, he settled back into the stance they were going over. To the side, Ray swept the man he was fighting off his feet.

The moment of distraction was enough for Harry to throw a slow punch past Tim’s face.

“Come on, bro.” Harry bounced in place. “Focus on me.”

Tim smirked and launched into a grapple, knowing the objective was to knock someone over. While he had no hope of keeping Harry down, Tim could throw enough force into getting him down.


End file.
